


Best Tunic & Furry Pants

by SewSewDef



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewSewDef/pseuds/SewSewDef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets ready for his first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Tunic & Furry Pants

**Author's Note:**

> [Also available on Tumblr, of course.](http://hannahbalthecannibal.tumblr.com/post/55675464843/lookin-fresh-cecil)


End file.
